


Choking On Petals

by TrashPandaPal



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: Flower meanings, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Unrequited Love, blood mention, coughing up flowers, flower disease au, hanahaki disease au, wait no conor loves him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: For as long as Greenhaven's been standing, there've been reports of a disease, usually caught by those who had caught feelings. Flowers grow in the infected's lungs and their bodies, in an attempt to protect them, force the flowers up.According to some research scrolls, the only way to save yourself is if your love reciprocates your feelings.Why the hell is the world out to get Rollan?





	Choking On Petals

Rollan’s chest seized up and he sat up in his bed, coughing. Something feathery tickled at the back of his throat. He slapped a hand to his mouth, not wanting to wake his companions, Rollan coughed again, the force of it wracking through his chest. He felt dizzy, and he tried to get up, but then he noticed a handful of bloodied baby’s breath blooms. Rollan slipped out of bed and lit a lantern, the dusky light illuminated the face of his best friend. Conor. Conor’s hair was ruffled, a golden halo on his cloak, which was a makeshift pillow. His cheeks were flushed with sleep and he looked… at ease.

Rollan felt an urge of protective affection as he gazed at his friend. ‘nothing will hurt him, as long as I’m here.’ Rollan thought to himself.

Pulling his cloak and boots on, the dark haired boy slipped away, silently. He had to do some research.

-

Meilin leaned over to see what Rollan was reading, “picked up some food for thought along with your breakfast, then?” she smirked at him, but stopped when she noticed what was on his scroll.

‘The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from a one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. If the love is not returned, the flowers continue to grow inside the infected’s lungs, until the infected dies.’

Melin noticed the grim look on his face, and his clenched jaw. She noticed his plate, which had two pieces of toast and one measly sausage. It wasn’t nearly as piled as Conor’s plate,

‘Conor…’

She also noticed his gazing at the blonde boy, who looked quite sleepy.

“You okay, Rollan?” Melin asked gently, and Abeke looked up as well.

“Yeah, I heard you coughing, Rollan.” Abeke commented, concerned.

Rollan startled and laughed a thin laugh, “Ladies, I’m loving the attention, but I don’t need two more moms.”

Meilin winced. That laugh, it wasn’t Rollan. It was about as genuine as the beads made to look like emeralds that one greencloak wore on the tassels of her cloak. (which was quite ridiculous in her opinion, what idiot thinks tassels are efficient?)

They backed off, still worried. Conor chose that moment to lift his head up and smile sleepily at his friends. “What’d I miss?” he asked, yawning.

“Nothing,” answered Rollan and smiled a smile as brittle as ice.

The training bell rang and they all got up, Rollan excused himself and left, seeming a bit sick.

-

as soon as they were out of site, Rollan leaned against a wall and began coughing into his fist, eventually, he had to keep a hand on his throat, and he bent over.

Fluttering fro his mouth, slick with spit and blood, were several lily petals, and a fully bloomed zinnia. They stared up at him, accusatory and sympathetic.

‘He’d never love you, not in a million years,’ the flowers mocked and Rollan swayed, trying to stay awake.

he felt like a bird with it’s wings clipped..

Flightless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, flower meanings.


End file.
